


Truck

by Gwyllt



Category: Powder (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Джон каждый раз останавливает гребаный пикап здесь, под мостом - и ждет.
Relationships: Jeremy "Powder" Reed/John Box
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Truck

Старый пикап. Джон угоняет его из гаража, зная, что до утра никто не хватится ни машины, ни его самого — выходя из дома, он насчитал пять бутылок «Будвайзера» на полу, и еще шесть — рядом с креслом отчима.

Никто его не хватится _до утра_.

Он доезжает до моста и сворачивает на неприметную грунтовку слева, уводящую к реке, проезжает метров двадцать и заглушает мотор, повисая в полной темноте и тишине.

Он придет.

Он всегда приходит.

В пикапе пахнет машинным маслом, прокисшим пивом, грязными тряпками и потом — и Джон гневно раздувает ноздри, слыша эти запахи.

Он ненавидит пикап.

Но ничего другого у него нет.

Дверь открывается внезапно, впуская ледяной осенний ветер — он не прождал и трех минут. Они никогда не договариваются о времени встречи, но он всегда находит Джона точно вовремя, не давая ему заскучать.

А Джон, не давая себе передумать, тянется и целует гостя, жадно сминая неловкие губы яростным напором.

Он ненавидит пунктуального гостя.

Тот приходит без слов, без приветственных фраз — просто открывает дверь и садится на переднее сиденье, буднично и просто, словно делает так каждый день; но Джон приезжает сюда слишком редко, чтобы визиты могли стать привычкой. Гость знает — он просто знает, когда надо приходить в это забытое даже местными рыбаками место, и никогда не позволяет Джону ждать больше трех гребаных минут.

Неловкие касания путаются в темноте; Джон скользит руками по заскорузлому твиду поношенного пальто, и он ненавидит его с такой силой, что ткань трещит, когда он срывает ее с груди гостя. Гость не возражает, не произносит ни слова; его прохладная ладонь касается щеки Джона и останавливается, ероша кончиками пальцев отросшую щетину — и Джон замирает, покорный, как прирученная лань, нервно втягивая носом пропитанный дешевым бензином и сигаретной вонью воздух.

Он ненавидит вонь.

От гостя не пахнет ничем, кроме слабого, едва уловимого аромата озона и еще более смутного — свежести; так пахнет поле после дождя, так пахнет гроза, насыщая электронами молекулы воздуха. Джон ни черта не смыслит в физике, зато он хорошо различает запахи — и в этот раз гость пахнет грозой чуть сильнее обычного.

Он ненавидит себя.

За трепет, что рождается в нем при каждом касании несмелых пальцев; ненавидит за дрожь в теле, за слабеющие колени и пустоту в животе, которая жаждет быть наполненной — и ненавидит, что наполнить ее может только гость.

Он пытался. Видит бог, он пытался много раз — находя мотельных шлюх или разовый секс, он пытался заполнить эту пустоту, но она лишь разрасталась, ревела раненым зверем в груди, тянула в животе, потому что все эти женщины, душный запах духов, жаркие липкие руки, цветной карнавал разноцветных тряпок — это не то.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Джон в смешное смятое ухо, и впивается зубами в белую плоть, и от желания сжать челюсти сильнее у него шумит в висках — и он отстраняется, заглядывая в едва различимые в темноте глаза — белки отражают отраженный свет фар, и влажная полоска блестит, расчерчивая белки глаз.

Джону нужно видеть его глаза. Джон должен — и он ловит взгляд гостя и тонет в нем, как в густом торфяном болоте, тонет, как всегда — каждый раз, и забывает оттолкнуться от дна.

«Ты действительно думал, что ты можешь быть таким, как мы?»

А может, дна вовсе нет, и он будет тонуть в его глазах до скончания веков — чем не ад? Гость тянется вперед спокойно, без спешки, и его губы слабо мажут по щеке прежде, чем найти губы Джона.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — повторяет Джон прямо в чужие губы, и гость кивает.

— Я знаю, — так звучит его голос, словно Джон не открыл ему никакой тайны —

только вот Джон лжет.

И он тянется вперед, чтобы доказать это.

Сиденья пикапа скрипят и стонут, почти как люди, когда Джон врезается в гостя всем телом. Он хочет ощутить его полностью, каждой клеткой жаждущей касания кожи, и потому срывает с себя рубашку, и от соприкосновения холода с телом по коже прокатывается волна мурашек.

Ощути Джон сопротивление — и он смял бы его, как пивную банку, но сопротивления нет. Гость покорно ловит в белые пальцы черные волосы и разглаживает их, раскладывая на пряди; послушно отвечает на поцелуи, безмолвно позволяет Джону запускать руки под свободно застегнутый ремень брюк —

и на краткий, безумный миг Джону кажется, что гость тоже не против их тайных свиданий.

Если бы только это не было чудовищной ложью, замешанной на страхе.

Страхе и ненависти.

— Я бы не приходил, — просто говорит гость, уютно устраивая ладонь на загривке Джона, и скользит пальцами по позвоночнику вниз.

Джон тихо, коротко рычит, выплевывая беспомощные эмоции и собственное бессилие: он ненавидит быть беспомощным.

— Любить не стыдно, — говорит гость, и в глазах вспыхивает яростная чернота.

— Я тебя не люблю, — слова застревают в зубах, и Джон отстраняется от гостя. — Пошел прочь.

— Хорошо, — гость тянется к ручке двери, но Джон быстрее — он опускает замки, запирая двери.

Они сидят в тишине. Джон тяжело дышит, гость не издает ни звука.

— Я тебя не люблю, — повторяет Джон. Гость кивает и терпеливо повторяет:

— Хорошо.

— Тебе все равно, да? — Джон рывком поворачивает голову. Ему неважен ответ, конечно, совсем не важен этот чертов ответ — и сердце делает кульбит, когда гость качает своей.

— Нет.

— Тогда скажи что-нибудь, фрик-шоу, — голос Джона внезапно хрипит. — Скажи что-нибудь! Мне надоело, что ты только отвечаешь — а я порой даже слова вслух не сказал!

Сердце колотится в горле; Джон боится услышать ответ. Джон боится — и ненавидит страх.

Гость долго смотрит перед собой, сжимая и расправляя длинные пальцы, и с каждой минутой паузы муки Джона трансформируются, терзая его душу острыми когтями неизвестности.

Он не выдерживает.

Рука гостя ледяная на ощупь, но Джон крепко сжимает ее в своей.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — не требует — умоляет Джон, сжимая и перекатывая в ладони костяшки пальцев.

Он может сдавить чуть сильнее, и тогда гость зайдется в крике боли.

Но он не давит.

— Я… Не знаю, что я к тебе чувствую, — говорит гость, и от этой простой честности голову Джона затапливает отчаянием. — Область чувств для меня слишком непонятна.

Джон кивает — зато ему все понятно. Он разжимает пальцы — но теперь уже гость удерживает его руку.

— Но… Мне приятно твое общество. И мне нравится то, что ты делаешь.

Джон кривит в улыбке губы, сдерживая желание смущенно взъерошить затылок.

— А ты не врешь, фрик-шоу? — губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, отчего он выглядит полным идиотом.

Гость смотрит перед собой.

— Ты ведь знаешь мое имя, Джон.

«Джон». Гость никогда не звал его по имени — они никогда друг друга не звали, не было нужды — но сейчас Джон чувствует важность момента.

Джон чувствует, что должен сделать ответный шаг, и он закрывает глаза и думает:

«Джереми».

Гость тихо хмыкает в темноте.


End file.
